Lieselotte
Pretty Pink Pirates | occupation = Martial Artist | residence = Jumping Caroline | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 39 | bounty = 80,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 6 | height = 279cm (9'1') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Magma-Magma Fruit | dfmeaning = Magma | dftype = }} The Queen of Hearts, known simply as Lieselotte is an , and the current reigning Queen of the illustrious . Despite his eccentric ways, he is a force to be reckoned with, being one of the strongest fighters on the entire island, and believed capable of matching and even overpowering most pirates in the New World. Being both a master of and the current user of the mighty . Under his rule, the inhabitants of Momoiro Island follow the principles left behind by the legendary . That of the Newkama Way, which puts focus on serious threats and an emphasis on following your true self no matter the obstacles. However, his viewpoints and actions are far more brutal than those of his predecessor, considering all marines to be enforcing a wicked regime and thus be equally guilty by association. Following in the foosteps of the great Queen of yore, Wyatt and his Okama subjects are allies of the , and sworn enemies of the . However, Lieselotte's extremist views and warlike actions are often at odds with his allies for putting civilians at great risk. Lieselotte is also an excellent cook, and a master of all the recipes of the famous , which he teaches to prospective students in exchange for undergoing long and gruelling trial. In order to provide funding for his queendom, Lieselotte established his own after the Newkama Way. Including a large number of Okamas but also allies sent from the Revolutionary Army. In line with the updated philosophies of Emporio Ivankov, one doesn't need to be an Okama in order to be apart of the Pretty Pink Pirates. Although Lieselotte is the official Queen of Okama, he is often away on adventures to get funding, and mostly sleeps onboard of the main ship of the Pretty Pink Pirates: Jumping Caroline. Appearance Like most Okama, Lieselotte dresses in women's clothing, namely that of low-cut pink vest with a ruffled pink collar. in a similar style to the coat of . Beneath the vest he wears a black corset, with a red corsage studded with a sapphire binding the whole ensemble together, and marking him as royalty among the Okamas. To go with this attire he's picked a pair of tight black jeans. His decision to wear pants was met with apprehension amongst his own kind at first, until he explained that he needed something that felt comfortable to fight in. Being part of a Warrior culture, Lieselotte's body is very well-toned, with sinewy muscles and a powerful if lithe build. Evidently, he's trained and conditioned his body for both aesthetic and practical purposes, hinting at a fair bit of vanity on his side. As his appearance suggests, he is very physically fit and capable of great exertions of strength as a result. Lieselotte's face is considerably less overwhelming than that of her fellow Okama, as his expertise witihn make up renders him capable of adding a certain class to it. His eyes are a bright pink due to lenses, with long eyelashes and generous amounts of applied mascara, his hair is dyed pink and kept short. While his lips are full and with peach lipstick. Lieselotte's angular facial appearance adds to all of this nicely, making him appear more androgynous than many of hs peers; while still aiming to blend the feminine with the masculine in an artistic way, according to Lieselotte himself. Personality Like most Okama, Lieselotte views himself as being both a man and a woman at once, and dresses according to this mindset. Believing that to pursue unification of both sexes in a single person is the purest essence of beauty. Although its not uncommon for Lieselotte to get stares from those outside of his culture, he doesn't care, referring to them as simply being blind to the endless expanse of personalities, people and gender expressions in the world at large. He's eccentric in his beliefs and flamboyant and dramatic with every gesture, evidently someone who simply adores being in the spotlight. As an ally of the Revolutionary Army, Lieselotte is a sworn enemy of the World Government, and by extension the marines; and is willing to use extreme force against them. Reasoning that in such a war of principles, there's no cause to be soft, in this, Lieselotte shows his more militaristic side. As the Okama is unwilling to take prisoners, opting to kill all who oppose him and his goal of seeing the World Government undone. Due to events in his past, such as the brutal attack on the Kamabakka Kingdom by the marines more than a decade ago, Lieselotte is a man who deeply and irrevocably hates the World Government. Believing it to be an institution so flawed, and so corrupt that it must be stopped and undermined whatever the cost to human lives, this extreme way of thinking has come to be shared with a significant number of Okama, although Lieselotte does not impose his ideology on his subjects; bringing only those who feel as he does. Given the enormous power at his disposal, he's proven capable of easily sinking several marine battleships on his own, proving his ruthlessness as well, as civilians are sometimes on board such vessels. In battle, Lieselotte has the mindset of a seasoned soldier, having absolutely no compunctions about killing his enemies and holding the belief that sacrifices is neccessary to achieve the greater good. Unknowingly mirroring the ideology of , a previous user of the Magu Magu no Mi, albeit with a focus against the Marines, rather than with them. Proving that appearances are deceiving, Lieselotte happens to be something of a ladies' man, and has multiple children from various affairs all over the world. Claiming that like any proper Queen, he needs to ensure that he's got plenty of heirs to inherit his kingdom after him. Due to Lieselotte's sometimes brutal methods, public opinion of his rule within his Queendom is mixed; with some believing him to be the Queen who will make the Okamas both respected and feared across all the seas of the world, while others think of him as a ruthless conqueror and tyrant. For although Lieselotte endeavours to treat his people fairly and justly, that kindness is only reserved for fellow Okama or trusted allies. To anyone else, Lieselotte is a fabolously dressed grim reaper. The voices of discontentment within the Kamabakka Queendom have only grown in recent years due to the emergence of the mighty Princess Princess, an okama of unrivaled beauty, extraordinary strength, and a heart so pure that an angel explodes in sheer ecstasy whenever she flutters her shapely eyelashes. Their showdown is destined, a battle of beauty, martial skill, blood and superiour fashion sense. The world trembles in terror at the thought that the day where Queen and Princess clash draws ever nearer. History Chrysalis Many stories begin by mentioning the circumstances of someones birth, but in the case of Wyatt Clegg, it is far more prudent to chronicle his rebirth and personal transformation. But the stories intersect and overlap and so we must start with before he became a pirate. Clegg's parents were of little note, their occupations unimportant and their lives nondescript and common. Their son however wasn't, from an early age the boy discovered that he had the uncanny ability to be heard. His spoken desires and wants usually came to fruition, with most who met him admitting that they felt an indescribable urge to grant his requests. It wasn't a matter of oratory skill, as the boy was crude and obnoxious but there was just something about him that drove others to listen just the same. Clegg was never sure of what it was, and he rightly didn't care, for it made life easier for him and ensured that he could get a tasty delight from the pastry chef by asking him in the evenings. As Clegg grew older his thirst for adventure eventually crew, and the mythical treasure One Piece reached his ears, inspiring him as it had done countless others to form a crew and head out into the open sea to pursue a life of a freedom and no regrets. Plenty of young men and women he'd gotten acquainted with over the years followed him as he shouted for them, his will and inspiration rubbing off on them and giving them the hope that they might be able to reach the fabled land at the end of the Grand Line. For years Wyatt travelled the Grand Line, making an enemy of the World Government as his actions disrupted their operations and through his ability to evade capture. Eventually though the marines caught up with Clegg on a remote island close to the end of paradise, and his entire crew was killed, captured or driven off, dashing the young mans dreams against the stony cliffs of fate and leading to his capture. With him being brought aboard their ship in chains, to be transported to a large town where he would be executed before a massive crowd to serve as an example to all. But as luck or fate would have it, the ship was attacked by a group of Okama on its way back, who'd come to free another of their number who had been captured alongside Clegg. In the chaos they succeeded in freeing all the prisoners, including Wyatt, and offered to take all of them back to their kingdom where they would be able to live in peace. All they had to do was fight their way out and help one another escape, and so it was that Clegg got to firsthand experience the acceptance and friendship of the Okama. With nothing left to return to, Clegg travelled to the Kamabakka Kingdom, where he over time learned to appreciate the innate femininity within himself that he had long attempted to repress and bury. His inner maiden was unleashed, and Lieselotte emerged into the world in a shower of glitter and sparks, like a gorgeous butterfly emerging from its cocoon. At last he felt that he had found his home, and throughout the years that followed he participated in a large variety of operations with his fellow Okama. Eventually leading a group of them to drive a marine warship away from their territory, a ship which as fortune would have it contained the fearsome Magu Magu no Mi. The powers of the Logia empowered Lieselotte tremendously as a combatant, and caused her to rise in the hierarchy of the Queendom, being formally labelled a Princess by the current Queen, the lovely Bernadette. Proving her role as one of the greatest of their number and a highly respected leader similar in function to an anointed knight. Lieselotte's iron will and strong sense of personal freedom and acceptance won over many followers and she lead the aggressive roles of the increasingly militaristic Kamabakka Kingdom. Serving as an important figure in the Revolutionary Army, and a close confidant of the Queen regnant. Rise of the Queen of Hearts As months turned to years, all seemed well for the Okama of Momoiro Island. Their attack cuisine had never been more luxurious, their economy was flourishing and their warriors received the best training. But nothing good is ever meant to last, and eventually the Marines decided to wipe the island from existence with a large-scale invasion. For the World Government knew that the Kamabakka Kingdom had long been an enemy of the marines, and that nothing had changed in the past fifty years, and this merited a final response. It was a massacre without equal, the single bloodiest event in the history of Momoiro Island. Although the Okama were fierce combatants, the raw numbers of the marines was nothing short of overwhelming. Many of the Princesses died in the fight, and although Lieselotte was not among them he saw firsthand the sheer cruelty of the World Government, and felt the sting of loss a thousand times. Hatred blossomed in him and that hatred fed the powers of the Magu Magu and he killed hundreds of marines in defense of his newfound home. Battles raged across the usually peaceful land for days and days on end, as more and more of their numbers fell and the casualties grew on both sides. The breaking point was when the Queen herself perished from exhaustion and countless injuries following several battles with the marines elites, leaving the Okama leaderless and desperate. Morale sank as the end of the kingdom loomed over them, and Lieselotte's hatred burned in his chest even as his defiance grew. Rather than going down quietly, Lieselotte urged the Okama to fight to the bitter end, and like most of his requests it was heard. His words inspiring them and guiding them, but most of them had lost hope of victory, pressing on due to spite. But the nightmare didn't end until Lieselotte reached his breaking point, his body refusing to carry him anymore and his loved ones perishing all around him. Decades of his life flashed before his eyes. as his desperation assumed the form of his own will, released by the sound of his raging scream. The spirit of a king awakened within him at last, a power he'd subconsciously drawn upon for his entire life, manifested in that single moment of hopelessness. In an instant, the majority of the marine forces fell unconscious and their leaders trembled at the power of Lieselotte's will, the will to move mountains if it meant that his home would remain free. They won the war in that moment, the spirit of a Queen protecting her country. The marines retreated, and the Kamabakka Kingdom had suffered tremendous losses, with almost half of its population being killed off in that ten-day war. Lieselotte ascended the throne of the Former Queen without protest. There was no need to hold a coronation, no need to choose a successor, for it would seem as though the gods themselves had chosen for them. Thus it was that Lieselotte, nay, the Queen of Hearts rose from the ashes like a phoenix, ready to lead her Queendom to glory. Powers & Abilities As the Sovereign of the Kamabakka Kingdom, Lieselotte holds similar status to other rulers, granting him use of the full military and economical powers of his kingdom. Due to how the Okama are a race of martial warriors specializing in , their military might as a nation is believed to be on par with that . With this, Lieselotte's might as a ruler is highly significant, enough so to allow him to potentially conquer many neighbouring islands should he desire to. Furthermore, as the Captain of the Pretty Pink Pirates, which is fairly large crew with multiple fleets; Lieselotte also maintains absolute authority over a large naval battle force if required. In addition to the political and millitary powers he has at his command, Lieselotte is the strongest fighter in his kingdom, and the current user of the , a -type of great might. An example of his strength was shown when he almost effortlessly defeated the Bounty Hunter Dante, a man who's single-handedly taken down over 500 pirates whose total bounties equaled a value of 750,000,000Bounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Dante acknowledges that he cannot hope to win, and surrenders in the face of Lieselotte's Magu Magu no Mi.. Due to the influence of the famous which he and his crew eats exclusively, Lieselotte's growth rate is nothing short of astounding, as the Attack Cuisine is potent enough to make even ordinary people into excellent fighters in a short amount of time. Given that Lieselotte has had nothing else for twelve years, all acts of training are enhanced manyfold in their efficiency, making it very easy for him to achieve what others have striven years for in what can be measured in months or even weeks. Physical Prowess Despite all appearances to the contrary, Lieselotte’s physical prowess is nothing short of monstrous, bordering on the obscene in many respects. His body is honed to perfection, and through his mastery of all 99 recipes of the famous Attack Cuisine, every act of physical training he undergoes is effectively multiplied manyfold, all depending on what he eats and how he trains, with different recipes enhancing a different aspect of his power. Thus, the growth rate of Lieselotte is made all the more extraordinary, and he’s known to quickly outpace and defeat previous opponents who gave him trouble. In terms of raw physical strength, Lieselotte’s attacks are so overexcessive that a single direct blow from his fist was strong enough to completely break through a full-body version of and obliterate the entire skeletal structure of a rivalling captain’s torso, killing him instantly, all without utilizing Haki himselfBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Lieselotte breaks through a full-body version of Busoshoku Haki with raw strength alone. and with said blow producing enough excess force to create a massive cone-shaped depression behind his target, as the ground was peeled away and upturned. Later in the same day Dante remarked that his attacks would even overpower his own Haki aura and kill him, forcing him to defend against Lieselotte properlyBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Dante remarks upon Lieselotte's physical strength.. In regards to greater feats he’s rumored to be able to sink an entire island with nothing but the force of a logia-enhanced kick, displace or destroy mountains, and dissipate incoming attacks with the raw force of his blows. When combined with the powers of the Magu Magu no Mi, his might becomes fearsome indeed, as among all the Logia, it is believed that his is the one most suitable for melee combat, due to the immense density and weight of molten rockBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Lieselotte's is repeatedly shown to empower his attacks by their weight.. Most who specialize in the aspects of physical strength do so in the knowledge that they’re susceptible to ranged attacks, but Lieselotte is different. Because outranging his attacks is a difficult gambit indeed, for not only can Lieselotte freely move through the ground as magma if he desires it, or unleash massive projectiles of molten rock; nay, he can strike the air with such overwhelming force that it generates shockwaves of frightening strength and scope, fit to disintegrate weaker foes and bring stronger ones to their limits. So exceptional is this feat that its said that he has mastered the principles of the without requiring the slightest training, simply by virtue of his peerless physical prowessBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: By physical prowess alone, Lieselotte performs attacks reminescent of Rankyaku.. Lieselotte’s durability and endurance are likewise exceptional, with the Queen of Kamabakka seemingly refusing to sustain damage in most cases. Powerful pirates find that he doesn’t even bother to turn intangible like most Logia-users, and instead opts to shrug off their attacks like an immoveable statue. Absorbing damage is something that is second nature to Lieselotte, and any injuries he receives are almost always superficial in nature, unless they’re the result of supernatural factors like other Devil Fruit powers. Endurance-wise, Lieselotte is fit enough to be capable of fighting for days without beginning to feel the strain of fatigue or exhaustion, and attempts at applying such as a strategy only works under supernatural conditions enforced by Devil Fruits. Newkama Kempo Throughout his entire life Lieselotte has been a martial artist, in fact, during his early days as a pirate before becoming part of the Okama Kingdom, it was his primary claim to fame. Across the seas he was known for crushing his opposition brutally and mercilessly, pillaging and plundering from civilians, marines and pirates alike. He thought himself an extraordinary fighter until he was encountered the okamas, an island of martial fighters the likes he'd never seen - desperate to learn their secrets he became a part of the Kamabakka Kingdom for the sake of attaining enlightenment. With his natural skills as a martial artist coupled with the power of the famed his strength only crew and he began to master the intricacies of Newkama Kempo, an artform of such great complexity and difficulty that it was only possible by studying various other activities such as classical dances and similar movements, being based around a flowing yet decisive style that emphasises flow and movement in the midst of combat. These days, Lieselotte flows through combat like a trained dancer, each gesture he makes perfected through hours of practise in many artforms. Opponents are left with no openings as he goes through a relentless flurry of mighty attacks like the motions of a ballet, legs rise and fall, hands strike through even through the haze of erratic and tempestous motions. Somehow, each attack is perfectly blocked, each swing of a blade parried with ease and each peculiar Devil Fruit attack reacted to with flawless efficiency. Indeed, many have made the fatal mistake of underestimating the art of Newkama Kempo; failing to recognize it for the art of excellence it truly is. But even such transcendent skill in an art would not be enough on its own, and its only through the special circumstances of Lieselotte, such as his humongous physical strength and the overbearing influence of the Magu Magu no Mi that he has come this far, with those two factors serving to immensely increase his power many times over. Yet one thing is certain, it is highly unlikely that his position will be threatened any time soon. Devil Fruit Some years prior to the present day, Lieselotte was blessed enough to stumble upon the immensely powerful Logia-type known as , which molded him into a Magma Human. The Devil Fruit in question has been classified by the esteemed Devil Fruit researcher Ravinger Terell as being a so-called Strong-type Logia. Meaning that it sacrifices flexibility in exchange for an immensely potent and deadly power in the form of allowing Lieselotte to generate, manipulate and turn into magma, possibly the most destructive substance on earth. Given his already excellent natural capabilities, which has only been honed further by repeated consumption of Attack Cuisine, Lieselotte has turned this Devil Fruit to excellent and varied use. Within a few short years, he’s managed to achieve a great degree of skill within its use, although he admits that he’s still far away from Awakening it, given just how extensive its powers are. But whatever the case, the truth remains unchanged; it is a veritable force of nature nonetheless – capable of changing and molding the world. Exemplified by how Lieselotte has used its powers in combination with highly fertile seeds and soil to almost double the size of the Kamabakka Kingdom; as volcanic activity is the origin of any island. Fifty years ago, the power of the Magu Magu no Mi permanently deformed the weather of one half of the island of , changing it into a fiery wasteland whose flames never dimmed. Its ability to do this, a change that persists to this day, is a true testament to its enormous power. Thus far, Lieselotte has used its powers to greatly increase the destructive force of his physical attacks, overwhelm a foe with tidal waves of molten lava and even merge with surrounding earth or magma in order to turn into a hundred feet tall monstrosityBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Through merging with his own magma, Lieselotte turns into a 100-foot tall colossus... His mere presence wreaking havoc on everyone and everything within a massive radius, as the magma creeps along the ground for sustenance. Whenever its harnessed, its power can only be fought indirectly for whether one is hit or not is entirely inconsequential; the mere overwhelming heat bringing most enemies to their knees on its own before long; as the skins of his adversaries starts to burn of its own accord past a point. Red Leg Style Although its a fearsome weapon when used to overwhelm his opponents with tidal waves of magma, lava and when he assumes overbearing shapes by merging with it, Lieselotte is particularly fond of combining it directly together with his Newkama Kempo to enormously empowered effect, referring to it as his Red Leg Style. By utilizing hardened magma alongside his haki and supernatural martial prowess, Lieselotte's strength can be magnified almost a hundredfold, allowing him to destroy the foundation of an entire island with a single well-placed heel slam, causing such a huge landmass to literally cave in on itself unable to withstand the colossal force of his attack. While its expected of such great destructive powe to come at a heavy cost, the nature of the Magu Magu no Mi as a Logia means that the process is one as simply as breathing for the King of Kamabakka. But it would be vulgar to simply make use of the Red Leg Style in order to boost raw offensive strength in combat, and so Lieselotte devised a way to vastly increase his defensive capabilities by surrounding himself within a thin and creaking layer of compressed magma rock, put inches above his skin and darkening his general features significantly to the extent that he resembles a man stained with soot. It is not yet revealed to what extent this damage reaches, but it stands to reason that its capable of withstanding the blows of most opponents, being created in order for Lieselotte to stand a chance against the mighty Admirals of the Marines. With which he assumes he'll one day clash, a day he's been training for throughout his life. While the importance of overwhelming power is not one to be understimated, it is not ultimately what determines success in a world as strange as the one in which he lives. Sometimes, the Martial Artist must adopted a softer and less brutal style in order to scout for an opening to deliver a fatal blow, these are concepts that Lieselotte understands better than most. While this might easily be used against opponents he cannot realistically overpower, it is also efficient in testing and training his crew. This application is that of the Soft Red Leg style, which makes his body into a vessel and guiding force for the powers of the Magu Magu no Mi, not commanding its presence but inspiring, tempering and directing it in a continous assault that allows Lieselotte to easily fight at Close, Mid and Long-range without the slightest difficulty. Superficially, these attacks appear purposeless beside the sheer heat of the magma conjured, but the true purpose is to cut off space and dominate the battlefield in order to be able to converge upon his foe in a glorious example of checkmate. As they find that in their hurry to evade liquid rivers of magma and arcing bands of certain death they've managed to corner themselves and thus render them easy pickings for Lieselotte and his Crew. This was exactly what occured in his brief fight against Dante, who appeared to initially understimate the martial artist because of his unusual appearanceBounty Hunt: Lieselotte: Lieselotte uses seemingly simple attacks to pressure and corner the swordsman.. Haki As the Queen of the Kamabakka Queendom and one of the most powerful fighters in the entirety of Okama history, Lieselotte has fully mastered the fundamentals of ; to the extent that he was able instruct even someone as naturally gifted as Dante on its usage when they met. Where he displayed deep knowledge of how it worked and to what extent it might be used. The fact that he was able to match Haki as well as he did with the mercenary proves him to be truly exceptional in this regard as well, since Dante's own Haki was by Lieselotte's admission the strongest he'd ever seen. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki References Category:Male Characters Category:Okamas Category:Revolutionaries Category:Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:King Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users